In recent years, nuclear families have remarkably increased as well as decreasing children and aging families. There are many elderly (particularly over sixty years old) families consisting of a couple or living alone. There is a great demand for a watching system through which families remotely understand their parents' or grandparents' status of safety.
Conventionally, there is such a watching system that detects information regarding the resident using various domestic sensors installed inside the residence, and reports the detected information representing the status of safety.
For example, JP-A No. 73966/2002 discloses a “life monitor system” that detects and stores a user's operation or action on an electric pot, processes the stored information and sends the processed information in the form of e-mail, at intervals of a predetermined time period or in response to a request therefor.
For example, JP-A No. 342864/2002 discloses a “monitoring system” that stores history information of output signals from a human detection sensor, and sends the history information in the form of e-mail in response to a received signal of a phone.
For example, JP-A No. 235813/2003 discloses a “monitoring device” that determines the physical condition based on a judgment standard set for each user, based on detected biological information, and issues a report signal.
The conventional systems can understand whether the target resident is in a status of safety or not. However, a problem is that the conventional systems cannot understand to what extent the target resident is not safe when the resident is not in a status of safety. One particular problem is that they cannot understand whether there is a health problem or not when the resident is not in a status of safety.